Shadow Alchemist
by dangofamily
Summary: Dimensions are works of art, woven split apart and made to never clash. Though Mephisto decides to test the balance see what would happen if he let someone from another world be raised somewhere she was never meant to be, the end result will be quite an entertainment.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is my first story I've ever written so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out as amazing as it should have!

I do not own Blue Exorcist or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Kazue Katō and Hiromu Arakawa.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"So what will you do now Fujimoto-kun?"

Two men stood inside a cave and faced a young woman resting on a large flower bed. At a farther distance someone would just assume that she was just resting her eyes for a moment. Her long, chocolate brown hair was a tangled mess and her light skin had begun to lose its warmth and was slowly submitting to the wintry temperature. She had finally died after giving birth to her three children; the ones her arms clung to even after her passing. Two of the babies snuggled closely to each other, burned brightly, bathing the once dark cave with a blue light.

"We were ordered to kill Yuri Egin and her offspring, but it looks like she beat us to the punch." One of the men stood out from the other with his white suit shirt and undershirt, jester style pants and his pointed shoes. What is more unusual about this tall man is his dark purple hair that's lighter at the center of his head, a piece of his hair that defies gravity and is in a spiral-like shape, pale skin, and forest green eyes. He eagerly waited for his collaborator's response who continued to gaze at the scene in front of him.

This man resembled a priest with his black robe and exorcist pin worn around his neck as an extended necklace. Unlike his young partner, he is a middle-aged tan fellow with crimson colored eyes, explained by his white hair and goatee and several wrinkles that are noticeable on his forehead. Overall, they would be considered an unusual duo to be seen together.

"We will do what we came here to do Mephisto. They are the spawns of Satan after all. It would be cruel to let them live." Fujimoto stated as he came closer with the demon slaying sword Kurikara that he brought with him after receiving his assignment. He was friends with Yuri, worked together as exorcists. They both had their differences however with her believing that demons and humans could one day coexist in the same world and him despising every demon that he ever encounters. Demons do not belong in Assiah. This includes half-demons as well. These three in front of him, Fujimoto believed, were given a burden that would torture them if they were spared. So it's best to relieve them of that right? Before he could make a move however, the oldest child giggled. Fujimoto immediately hesitated. '_A demon child shouldn't act so _human.' He thought as the baby smiled as if nothing was wrong. He remembered once before that Yuri had scolded him for seeing humans and demons differently. Those three are half-demon, yet they act like humans. Without a second thought, he sheathed Kurikara.

"Mephisto," he began. "I will raise them. I will raise them as human kids."

A few seconds had passed until Mephisto began to howl in laughter.

"You!? The one who is feared for his cold- heartedness, raising the children of a demon. HAHAHA! Now there's a sight!" His cackles penetrated the cave's once tense atmosphere.

"Just watch me!" Fujimoto declared, ending Mephisto's mockery, but he still displayed signs of amusement. It is indeed a humorous surprise to hear his friend make the decision to raise the children due to every demon from the lowest rank to the highest quiver in fear even at the mention of his name. In reality, Mephisto couldn't care less about his father's new sons and daughter, his new siblings. Disposing of them would earn him the pleasure to know that he foiled whatever plans Satan had planned. Although, Fujimoto raising them as humans could be something worth watching on whether the two infants who inherited his father's flames would give in to their demonic sides. Automatically he had thought of a _wonderful_ idea!

"Well then my friend, how about we make a bet?" Mephisto saw a new game waiting to unfold and the star pawns were these newborns. Oh how exciting this is!

"If you successfully raise them as humans you win. However, should they expose their demonic powers they would then belong to me."

Seeing no fault in this Fujimoto agreed. His partner snapped his fingers and the blue flames that had engulfed the oldest son were sealed into the sword. Now the sister of the two brothers is the only one illuminating the obscure cave. Fujimoto lifted the sword in the air to see the flames dance on the sharp blade. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I've sealed the boy's powers into the sword since it wouldn't be fair if he's always covered in blue flames."

"Thank you." That is when he realized that Mephisto did not seal the girl's powers as well. After he made the bet did he hatch yet another plan. Giving his friend the chance to raise them as humans is one thing, but what if he had one of them for his own show? One where he had a new board to place pawns of his own and achieve new insights from the game at a leisurely pace. Having to detect that Fujimoto noticed, he decided that it was time to reveal the second part of his plan.

"Now before I go I do have one more request to ask of you." Boy did Fujimoto not like the sound of that.

"I would like to have custody of the middle child. It would be fun to have a part in this game after all..."

For as long as he's been friends with Mephisto for a long time and he knew that he is someone whose actions are always questionable. That's why he became suspicious of his sudden decision to take the girl.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"This does seem unusual for me to ask of this but I believe that it's best to separate her from her brothers. Satan will surely be after them and it would be much more difficult for him to get what he wants if he has more than one place to search."

That was just one of the reasons for him wanting the girl because he could somehow see the promise that little girl has! Of course her brothers indeed displays the same guarantee for greatness, but the girl's much more...intriguing. Oh and the most obvious purpose is that he never had a sister until now. So he really wanted to see how much stronger would she become compared to _all_ her brothers.

Fujimoto thought this through carefully. He wanted to raise all three of them, but what Mephisto had said was indeed accurate. Separating the two that acquired their demonic flames would keep them safe. Furthermore, he didn't want to risk refusing Mephisto and lose the chance of keeping her brothers. If he couldn't have the daughter, then he just needed one final confirmation.

"Will she be able to reunite with her brothers in the future?"

"Shiro my friend, I can assure you of her safety and that they will indeed meet her again."

That was enough for Fujimoto to submit. He reached into the dead hands of the mother and gathered the child into his arms. She cried with the uncomfortable feeling of being removed from the warmth she had received from her mother. He smiled warmly at the small bundle he carried, then gently placed her into the patient arms of Mephisto. The child somehow managed to relax and returned to her silent slumber, unaware of her separation from her brothers.

"Well then," Mephisto turned around and started to walk towards the cave's entrance.

"I will inform the Vatican that we have completed the mission. Of course after I hide the girl."

With that he left Fujimoto alone, taking the one who had brightly lit the cave and leaving him in the dark with his newly adopted sons. He removed his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his lower left robe pocket. He flicked the lighter on to ignite the cigarette, but stopped when the baby laughed once more. He dropped his pack to the ground and firmly pressed his shoe on top of it. He wouldn't smoke. He would start fresh for his newly adopted sons. With that, he disposed of the lighter as well, cradled the children in his arms and left the cave.

Walking out of there, he felt like the twins were incomplete without their sister, who they wouldn't meet for who knows how long. "Don't worry. You will meet her again. I promise." That's all he could do, make a promise that he would surely keep to them.

With that he traveled through the white blanket of snow, the cave disappearing behind him.

**OoOoOoO**

Mephisto snuck into his office to make sure no one knew of his return. He cradled the child carefully, so she would remain asleep. Her flames remained lit around her but they didn't burn to the touch, no rather, it felt warm. He wondered why would his father's flames burn and yet hers would not but he assumed that they were most likely weak at the moment and not controlled to.

It was indeed upsetting to see Yuri die after delivering her children into the world, but Mephisto inwardly thanked her for allowing him to watch an exciting new game to transpire. One would believe that he needed time to think on where to hide the little girl, however, the perfect location was already set in his mind when he gained the idea of guardianship and it all pointed towards that experiment he did earlier.

Months ago, he decided to test the limits of his powers as the demon king of time and space. It was just a theory, but he had wondered if he could actually create a portal to another dimension. Sure he had constructed other dimensions before, however, those were just endless voids of darkness. A waste of his time. So with having nothing to do at that moment and with his curiosity constantly pestering him, Mephisto decided to have one more go at it. This time, using all the energy he could muster. He opened a door to a closet holding several school supplies used for teaching exorcists in training. Surely they wouldn't be missed if anything goes wrong.

His "little" experiment absorbed vast amounts of his strength. He nearly quit when he reached a certain limit until a miracle happened. The portal he opened shifted from black to white, having obvious difficulty to return to its once original form that had consisted of nothing. Suddenly, it unraveled and revealed an entrance to an entirely new world! He had done it! Created a passage to an alternate dimension! Mephisto entered to admire his masterpiece and discovered that it completely contrasted with Assiah from his dimension.

_'This world's more...old fashioned.'_ A fact that hardly bothered him at all because Mephisto assumed that there were traits from this world which were not in his own. Sadly, he couldn't research more due to his important role as an exorcist and as principal of True Cross Academy but most importantly, he refused to abandon his favorite playground!

That's why now, he would send the newly born infant there in his place. She would grow up there and learn their culture, their history, everything...and once she returned to him, Mephisto would achieve the knowledge from her. Oh it was a delightful plan indeed!

And so without further ado, he pulled out a gold metal key, identical to the ones every exorcist receives to travel around True Cross or to the Vatican's Japanese Headquarters. Though this one only led to that alternate dimension. He inserted it into the lock of his office door and entered the portal with the girl still sleeping soundlessly in his arms.

They entered through a house that resides on a hill and is separated from the other homes by a couple of acres of land. The day had already gone by in this small rural town and the night has taken charge. Besides that, the white two-story house could be clearly seen with its front door and its five windows coated olive drab and the roof a shade of scarlet red. A tree stood nearby with a wooden swing attached to it by an old yet sturdy set of ropes . _'This is the ideal family home'_ Mephisto mused.

Mephisto carefully placed the precious bundle on the front porch. Everything was set in place, but he needed to somehow leave evidence of her name. Now what was it again? He tried to remember what Yuri named each of her children. The oldest born with the flames like his sister is Rin, the youngest who was too weak to acquire demonic powers is Yukio, and the girl...Ah! Mephisto removed a slip of paper and a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote down the girl's name. He could just allow her to be renamed by this family, but one name given by your birth mother is always the best treasure to hold close and dear to your heart.

"And now the grand finale." He smiled as he twirled his hand in the air and began counting down in german. "Eins, zwei, drei!"

A small crystal orb appeared in his hand and the child's flames traveled to it and were sealed just like Rin's. However, the difference that he made absolute sure of is that if she ever destroyed the seal the orb would break, notifying him of the sudden change of course. Also, once the seal is removed, she gains her demonic powers back and will have no chance of returning to her human state, while Rin would have to have his sword destroyed for his demon half to take over.

He teleported further away from the site and watched the scene play out. The baby began to cry once again, and louder this time. The change in temperature did not seem to please her one bit. Her wails interrupted the night like a rooster crowing early in the morning. The lights of the house turned on and two figures emerged from the front door. A young woman and her husband eyed the weeping child that was by their feet. The woman immediately acted and gathered her up from the floor. They noticed a piece of shredded paper safely tucked in her blanket; the one that had her name written. After conversating for several minutes the couple finally returned inside with the newborn in their possession.

Satisfied, Mephisto began walking away in search of another door to use to return to Assiah with. He smiled with content, knowing that this child will be wonderful to watch grow.

"Auf wiedersehen," Mephisto commented as he embarked on his departure. "Until we meet again...Leeza."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p> 


	2. The Ultimate Taboo

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who had put this story as their favorite and reviewed! I"m glad you guys liked the story and sorry for the delay. Got caught up in all the schoolwork they gave me and I had to work... it was pretty hard to find time to write sometimes.

But now its here so I can take a day or two break before starting to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to my best friend who critiqued my writing for me. Really appreciate it! :)

* * *

><p><em>4 years later….<em>

The sun burning brightly and the clear blue sky gave a warm and luscious feeling to this small yet friendly town. Sheep bleating and the horns of departing trains were all the three heard as they raced home with baskets containing vast varieties of fruits and vegetables.

Their feet scurried through the fields that they use as a shortcut to return home. The oldest sibling in the lead. His golden-blonde bangs brushed against his cheeks as he slightly turned his head around to view his younger siblings attempting to catch up to him. The boy's golden eyes shimmered with content and his single strand of hair that stood like an antenna moved with the blowing wind.

"Come on you slowpokes! You guys wouldn't be able to beat a snail with a broken leg with that speed!"

The boy trailing behind his brother grinned towards his silly tease. His short golden-blond hair hardly swayed, the most that moved is the small parting he has on the left side. His eyes were gold, much like his brother's but much wider. He could barely contain his enthusiasm.

"It's not over yet Ed! We'll catch up to you before you know it! Right Leeza?"

The third child, who ran beside them, took notice at her name being called as she struggled to catch up.

She ran side by side with her second older brother. Out of the three, her appearance contrasted from her brothers.

Her black hair reached her shoulder blades and her bangs covered her forehead. Instead of gold, her eyes are the color of sapphires and shined much brighter than any other Amestrians'. Leeza's light-colored skin stood her out from her brothers' sun kissed tone, but nothing could change how they felt about one another. They were a family, no matter what the differences are.

"Yeah, let's go get him Al!" He nodded his head in agreement and they increased their speed.

Pretty soon their house came into view and a beautiful woman was there, hanging up the laundry on the clothesline. The three dashed towards her, screaming out one word to capture her attention, "Mom!"

Her head swiveled around and smiled warmly at them as they rushed to greet her.

Her brown hair rested on her right shoulder with the bottom tied with a red band. Her charcoal-gray eyes watched as her children came to greet her with baskets of food in their hands. Edward approached her first and his younger siblings reached them a few seconds after.

Alphonse lightly tugged his mother's light purple dress that had a white apron in front. "Mom," he said, "sorry we're late, but we brought the groceries you asked!"

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much." Leeza handed her mother her basket.

"Now why don't you three go inside and clean up while I prepare supper?" Their mother, Trisha, implied. Immediately, Ed and Al handed their baskets to her as well and they entered the house and disappeared when they turned down the hall.

Trisha entered the kitchen and began cleaning the fruits and vegetables her mind uncharacteristically wondering about her adopted daughter. It was funny really how she became one with the family when in the beginning that wasn't the plan. She remembered the day her and her husband Hohenheim opened the front door because of the disturbance heard outside. To their surprise there was a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket alone on their doorstep. No signs of anyone having been there to place her in the first place. Trisha insisted that they bring her inside for the night and then call the Rockbells in the morning for assistance. After that, they develop a search for information on, who she was and where she's from. Maybe even find her parents while they were at it. Her husband though hesitant supported her through all her choices.

Nevertheless, after weeks of searching, they noted that no one had the slightest idea who the baby belonged to or even if she was from Resembool. The final solution was to send her to an orphanage and maybe there she could have a new family adopt her. However, her two boys had grown attached to Leeza, especially Ed, in their short period of time. Her, at the time, two years old would play with her along with Al. In no time at all they ended up adopting her as one of their own.

Once supper was ready, Trisha went in search of her children, only to find them in her husband's study. Books were scattered across the wooden floor and the three responsible were sitting around a diagram drawn on the floor.

"Did you guys mess up your father's study again?" She then focused on her eldest son who held a piece of chalk in his hand. "And Ed, I thought you knew better than to scribble on the floor."

They stared at their mother, confused that she did not know what they were actually doing. Ed was the first to answer her.

"But it's not scribbling its alchemy, See look."

He placed his hands against the transmutation circle and it flashed for a short moment a strange blue light illuminating were he has drawn and a wooden figured bird was in the middle of the circle.

"Oh wow! That's alchemy!" She moved closer to them and kneeled down in front of her eldest son's creation. "When did your father teach you this?" She asked.

"He didn't," it was Leeza who answered this time, "We learned alchemy all on our own by reading these books."

"Yea how can he teach us if he's never even here?" Ed murmured bitterly. Leeza nodded in agreement. Although she did not hold hatred towards her father like her brother, she did contain feelings of abandonment, but would never really understand what she felt towards him until they meet again. That is, _if _they ever meet again.

"I can't believe you guys did all this..." Trisha exclaimed motioning around her at the scatters books and papers then finally landing on the transmutation circle in front of her. Their mother's words had made them feel tang guilt for attempting alchemy.

"Are you mad at us?" Al asked in place of all three of them.

"What! Of course not Al I'm proud! You boys really do take from your father and Leeza; you're really a natural, my little geniuses!" she ruffled Leeza's hair to emphasizes her point and not worry her children.

Delighted by their mother's approval and encouragement, they smiled brightly, proud that they had made their loving mother smile.

"Now come along, foods ready." She stood up from the floor and motioned for them to join her.

The Elrics went to the dining room together, discussing about what they had learned to their mother. Trisha's smile and ongoing encouragement motivated them to study more, practice more, and at one point compete with each other on who could make her smile the most. Leeza has come to love her mother and her older brothers. Really the difference in appearance was noticeable and she wasn't stupid enough to believe that she born into the family. Neither the less she loved them for as long as she could remember, she has always been treated as part of the family in fact, everyone in Resembool simply shrug off the differences and believed that she was indeed an Elric. Regardless of the fact that their father had left them when she was three, at least she had her loving mother, brightening up her day all the time. It wasn't until a few years later that her entire world would come crumbling down.

**OoOoOoO**

"Mom! Mom wake up!"

"Al go retrieve granny! Leeza help me with mom! Leeza?!"

Everything was happening fast... so fast that it felt like a dream. It had to be one right? There's no way that their mother could be on the ground, collapsed, softly panting trying to gasp for air and sweating from her forehead.

Leeza hardly noticed Al leaving to get help or Ed leading her to mother and shouting orders on trying to move their mother's body into a comfortable position. For a moment, which seemed far longer to her, she sat next to her mom, clutching her hand tightly, afraid if she let go she would vanish before her very eyes. Her big brother was with her reassuring her that everything would turn out just fine. Though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself than her. It was just a bad day. That's all...

The result was worse than what could even imagine. Al had returned home with granny and a doctor they called up before, but yet it was hopeless. Turns out it wasn't something her mom caught yesterday. In fact, she hid it from everyone for two years.

"I'm sorry. All we can do is wait for the inevitable."

In the next few days, the time came. The Elric's highly cherished mother died and had left them alone forever.

**OoOoOoO**

The funeral wasn't any easier. For Leeza, it was a bundle of words of farewell, some family friends were present and every time they approached her and her brothers they always said the same thing, "I'm sorry for your loss," with a hint of pity and sadness. Leeza would thank them monotonously, and remained beside her brothers, reluctant to return to their now empty house. The three wore black clothing, the boys in a suit and tie, and the sister in a simple dress which she borrowed from their childhood friend Winry Rockbell. Ed sympathetically observed Al and Leeza, making sure to comfort them if needed.

Al's body shook uncontrollably, but he managed to conceal a single tear, one which had managed to escape his restrain. Leeza took the death the hardest. Her mother was one of the few people she had treasured; someone who had truly made her feel like she truly belonged in the family, regardless of the fact that she was deposited on their doorstep. For Leeza, it was like she was robbed of a portion of her existence. She shed her hot tears, failing to contain them like her big brothers were. _'It's just not fair….' _The only reason she had not completely broken down was because Ed would gently pat her head as a way to indicate his understanding of her feelings. She was only stabilized because they were there for her, just as she was for them. However, it wasn't enough….they needed their mother….with them….alive.

Soon the day turned to afternoon, with only them and the Rockbells, still at her grave. Soon evening arrived and all that remained were her and her brothers. Leeza was sitting by the gravel stone, hugging her knees and holding her urge to cry once again. Al stood behind her, next to Ed who felt useless. He should be able to help his siblings through this; actually none of this should be happening! They should be at home, studying alchemy together, and...their mom should be there smiling and complementing their creations.

"Brother..." Ed's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to Al. "Brother I'm cold, and hungry. What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to go about our days now?"

Yes, what would they do? Suddenly, an idea sprouted in the oldest Elric's mind. He read it in a book once and this is the perfect occasion to see it through for a result worth having...mother.

"Human transmutation." Al and Leeza looked at Ed, perplexed at his sudden idea.

"We could bring her back by performing that..."

"But brother, the books read that it's forbidden! It's known as the ultimate taboo in alchemy!" Al protested.

"They probably wrote that so no one would try it and succeed before them," Ed said. "Look, all we need to do is get a teacher to teach us what we don't know while researching more without their knowledge. Then, once we're ready we can conduct the transmutation."

"But brother-"

"I want to try..." Leeza had been silently listening to the conversation, collecting her thoughts on the matter. On one hand, her oldest brother Ed is right on the matter that they could bring their dear mother back from the grave. On the other hand, big brother Al is right about it being too risky; there wasn't much information on it but on how it should never be performed. Although, why write it down if you don't want one to conduct it? If there's indeed a chance, then she believed she had to take it.

"I want to do it. I want to see mom smile again... That's why... We need to try..." Her body as if it had a mind of its own betrayed her at that moment and tears began to descend her worn down face.

Two sets of arms wrapped around her without any hesitation. She sniffed and nuzzled closer into the warmth her brothers granted her. It may not have been spoken out loud, but the three had the same exact decision in mind.

They would commit the ultimate taboo.

**OoOoOoO**

After a year, they had gotten a teacher to help them improve their alchemy.

After a year, they collected everything they needed for it to work.

After a year, they were ready.

"Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements."

The three were in their father's study, only the light in that room was on. An enormous and complex transmutation circle covered the floor. In the middle contained the ingredients to resurrect their mother. They were done with creating flowers and dolls. It all came down to this very moment.

"Now all that's left is her blood." Leeza handed each of her brothers a knife which they used to prick their index fingers. Ed and Al held their hand out and allowed their blood to spill on to the ingredients.

"Our blood should be enough to pay for mom's soul," Ed stated as the three of them walked to the outside of the circle. "It's nothing really, just the spark that starts human life."

Together, they placed their hands onto the drawn circle. "This is it."

Bright blue light emerged from the circle, lighting the study. The three siblings smiled content that everything was going according to plan. When suddenly, a dark aura enveloped them. A crimson red color contrasting from the natural blue.

"Guys, something's wrong." Al pointed out a growing since of panic growing within him. Just then an enormous eye appeared in the center of the circle and small hands appeared from nowhere and latched onto them. The noise that followed was the piercing scream of agony coming from Al. His left arm began to deconstruct right before his eyes. Ed attempted to yell out his little brother's name, but he was unable to as he suddenly collapsed. His left leg was also disappearing, causing him to lose his footing. Blood was gushing everywhere. He tilted his head to look at what was left of his leg.

A blood curdling scream erupted in the air, forcing the eldest to momentarily ignore his left leg as his sister was being tangled in the small hands.

"Help!" She screeched as she struggled to break free from its grasp.

Her efforts were futile and she was kept immobilized and was forced to watch as her brother's bodies disappear. If that wasn't enough, her stomach churned seeing Ed's dematerialized leg spout massive amounts of blood all over the floor. The whole scene was simply too horrific to handle and believe, yet here they were, being attacked by a supernatural force. One that was slowly destroying them!

_'We're going to die.'_ She panted in panic, her heart began to race in an unsteady beat, and she desperately continued to lash out at her restraints, but it only got worse when Al's body was deconstructing before her very eyes. She screamed his name out. Ed desperately reached out for him; both struggling to grab each other's outstretched hand. He could almost grab it…save him from this horrific nightmare. Unfortunately, it was too late, Al was gone. All that was left were his clothes littered on the spot where he was stolen from them. Ed cried in agony, and Leeza felt feelings of dread and despair caving in; same as when her mother had died. They failed both of them. They were gone forever. _'No... No... No…'_

"NO!" Just then, her body erupted in a flash of blue. Leeza felt her body suddenly shift with her teeth feeling sharper, nails growing longer, ears stretching upwards, and she felt a slight outbreak from her lower back side. As fast as her transformation had happened, she was prevented from taking everything in and compelled her to now handle her current obstacle as she was hauled into a world of pure white.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** We'll get to see how our protagonist handle the Truth in the next chapter with her new powers awakened as well.

How will the Elric brothers handle their little sister's awakened heritage? That will be explained as well.

See you guys soon!


	3. Little Demon

**A/N**: Thanks again for all the reviews! Its really nice to hear that people enjoy my story! Well this time I wrote ALOT. I honestly have to thank my best friend **LizzieBCT **for critiquing the entire thing for me even when she has her own stuff to do! I really appreciate it!

So instead of a super long chapter, I split it into two. I'll release part two in a little bit, so for now here's chapter 3.

* * *

><p>One second she was at her house, suffering the consequences of attempting human transmutation and the next she was in an empty world of white. Her eyes however, were obscured by a wall of blue flames, shrouding her vision. She squeaked and attempted to fan it away but soon stopped, noticing that it remained lit and surrounding her body. Leeza began to try to calm herself down and as a result, the flames followed her actions by diminishing until all that was left were ones travelling on her shoulders. This temporarily landed her into a state of serenity, offering her plenty of time to now take in her new adaptations.<p>

She ran her tongue along her teeth, feeling her new sharpened canines. Her claws brushed along her elongated ears and carefully, she moved them down behind her back and grabbed a long yet furry like object. She held back a cry as it pained her to apply too much pressure onto her brand new appendage. So she gently rubbed it, coming to the realization that she now had a tail!

"No way..." She whispered to herself.

Having one part of her confusion out of the way for the moment, her eyes roamed around the empty scenery. Where was she? And where were her brothers?

"What's going on?"

**"**_**You're in my realm now little demon."**_

Leeza jumped and followed the strange voice to catch the sight of a suspicious, nearly formless being. Their bodies camouflaged with the area's pure white aspect, a shadowy outline made the being resemble a human body but it still gave off an uncomfortable vibe. She hesitantly took a couple of steps back, fearful of what the being was capable of. Taking a deep shaky breath, she asked, "Who are you?"

The being flung his arms up in the air in sheer delight,

**"**_**Oh, I'm so glad you asked! I'm known by many names. I am the World. I am Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am all. And I am also you. **_

Out of every name it gave her, one had stood out for her from all the others...

"God?" She asked. It baffled her that this being actually considered itself a God. Although she didn't know what it was capable of or the fact that it held no form. This entire place was giving her a sense of unease it was like an endless white canvas. Was she even supposed to be here? She hasn't stopped trembling since she has awoken.

_**"That's right little demon. That is one of my many titles." **_Suddenly, an enormous door that she had not noticed was behind her opened. Leeza turned around only to stare into the familiar eye from before and faced the same threat that was to be coiled into the small hands' terrifying grasp. She froze, as terror had taken over her entire body as it reached out for her.

"Stay away!" She screamed. Her emotions quickly spiked and her flames spewed out of control, ready to burn anything in its path. Shockingly, she was still grabbed by the talons and dragged into the void.

**"**_**Your flames can't penetrate the truth. This is what you wanted right?" **_The being grinned as Leeza tried to claw her way out. Her nails chipped but she frantically scraped the floor, hoping to free herself from its binds. It was hopeless; she couldn't stop from being pulled in all she could do was scream.

_**"I will show you the truth." **_

The arms now forcibly pulled her through the door and it closed, with her inside. She was forced to travel through a mass of images, ones filled with massive amounts of information contained. Everything began to pour into her mind and she gained knowledge that she never she would have before. She learned more about alchemy and equivalent exchange, information on the horrific Ishvalan War and so much more! However, it was just _too_ much! Leeza cried out in agony, tears of pain traveling down her cheeks. Her brain felt like it was about to explode, yet she couldn't try to lessen the pain because she wasn't able to move her limbs. It was too much!

"Make it stop!" She begged, "Please make it stop!" She cried, called out for her brothers, _anyone_, to save her. There was a moment where everything clicked together and she understood everything, but she wasn't focused on that for she wanted to be free, wanted to go home. She wanted it to end!

Just as it felt like this painful nightmare would never end, she was back in front of Truth.

Her knees violently shook as she tried to readjust to its realm, her meal from earlier wanting to resurface. She panted, exhausted from screaming throughout the painful experience. Despite that, she finally knew the truth with what they did wrong! Everything they had calculated was correct, all the ingredients were the right ones and yet they had missed something! Leeza could attempt to gain another glance at the truth, but she decided not to. She wanted this to just be a once in a lifetime opportunity... although a strange part of her craving to learn more.

_**"Did you enjoy learning the truth?" **_

Was it actually interested in what she thought? She found it extremely difficult to tell with it being so unreadable with its lack of facial features and the overuse of different emotions. Leeza simply gave a curt nod afraid that if she spoke she would end up hurling. If she maybe just cooperated this could all be over, she would do anything just to get back into the comfort of her brothers arms.

_**"How wonderful!" **_It praised as it rose unto its feet,_** "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but now it's time to pay the toll little demon."**_

_"_T-toll?" Her heart began to beat at an unsteady rhythm, her new tail ran between her legs, and the flames which still violently grew and surround her began to become rapidly unstable.

"W-what do y-you mean toll?" she squeaked

_**"You should have known already. The law of equivalent exchange clearly states 'in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be given.' Now you must pay the price for your curiosity heh, little demon."**_

Truth showed Leeza his open hand and a mysterious crystal ball appeared. It wasn't in perfect condition for there were cracks around the entire thing; it seemed to be unable to handle anything or it would shatter entirely. Although, what was so important about that orb? She noticed that it had grinned at her finding some sick amusement at her lack of understanding.

_**"This was what held in your powers as you lived as a normal human, but it had recently shattered into pieces once you awakened them. Thankfully, I put it back together for you. However, you needed to give me something in return so I will keep this." **_Truth shifted it more to her eye level to demonstrate its point._** You can never be human again, nor a demon. You will forever remain in between, without ever truly belonging anywhere. That is your toll that you have paid." **_

"What? No!" Panic swept through her veins what was he talking about? Powers?! Demon? At first she thought that it was just some sick pet name. If that thing was keeping her human what did it make her now that it was now in his possession? Would she be dangerous, would she harm her brothers, she couldn't have that. No, anything but that! She didn't understand what was going on, everything was happening to quickly. She was just dragged and tampered with for Christ sake! She unconsciously moved forward, forgetting that she was tuckered out from everything in fear of whatever it was that was in the things hands. A big mistake. All of a sudden, she felt her strength dissolve, flames finally dying down to nothing and her new attributes shrunk leaving the canines and her ears pointy instead of long and extremely sharp. Her tail remained the same, just without the flames dancing on it. She felt so weak and exhausted and before she knew it, she had fallen forward, seeing nothing but black.

"_**Goodnight, little demon."**_

**OoOoOoO**

She had moments of consciousness, but none would last. The first time was at their father's study; she heard one of her brothers bellow her name but she couldn't decipher which one. Her vision blurred, her eyelids felt heavy, struggling to stay open. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness was a large suit of armor approaching her body.

For the second time, it was only her subconscious lingering. Voices surrounded her, though she could only catch a few words.

"...put them..."

"...is Leeza...why?"

She couldn't interpret in which direction they were coming from, only that they were nearby. She ignored them and went back to sleep, still too weak to fully awaken.

After a while, Leeza felt something wet applied to her forehead. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, encountering a set of blue eyes boring into her own. The young girl's blonde hair was tightly held in a ponytail with two long and loose strands traveling along her shoulders. Leeza blinked harder to remove her remaining drowsiness and try to remember who this girl was, she seemed familiar.

"You're finally awake! We were worried sick you know!" Her voice triggered something to click inside her mind and it was then she remembered who this was. She almost broke down in tears of joy. Winry, hers and her brother's childhood friend whom she has come to view as a sisterly figure. It was great to see someone familiar she couldn't stop the slight tear that travailed down her cheek. But she was so overcome by joy she almost forgot what had occurred to her. She was a danger now. She could end up bursting into flames and hurt Winry or worse...kill her. She had slight knowledge of her unusual predicament, her strange appearance, and of course those blue flames! For a moment they felt so comforting, like another part of her existence, except lethal. Her chest felt tighter, what was to become of her now? She had to find a way to leave them, so they could be safe. It was the only way she could figure out what has been down to her and find answers. What was she?

Winry was struck with worry at seeing the slight tear run down Leeza's face that she didn't notice her companion's reluctance to be anywhere near her and continued to speak.

"When Al carried you and Ed here, granny and I couldn't believe how awful your conditions were." Her hand gently patted Leeza's tense shoulders that in return jerked and quickly moved to the other side of the bed she had been asleep on. The wet towel that was once on her head, dropped onto the wooden floor. The young Rockbell was indeed surprised at her sudden reaction, but didn't attempt to make any physical contact with her anymore. She sadly would never understand what the Elrics had gone through.

She may have lost her parents during the Ishvalan Civil War and could somewhat relate to the pain of losing a dear one with theirs for the death of their loving mother, but she never had conducted alchemy to resurrect her parents.

The two only stared at each other, one in panic and the other in surprise, waiting for the other to make the first move. Winry's dog, Den, could be heard barking outside most likely to inform everyone of a visitor's arrival, but that wasn't important at the moment. She needed to make sure Leeza was indeed alright. If it was important, someone would notify her.

"How's...are my brothers alright?" Leeza croaked, her throat felt like sandpaper.

Winry smiled and tilted her head down in thought. _'She still worries for her brothers' wellbeing before hers.' _

Leeza shifted on the comfortable mattress to try to keep her distance yet be in a comfortable position.

"Well I can say that none of you came out unscathed. To start with, Ed lost his right arm and his left leg, losing massive amounts of blood. Thankfully, Al brought him just in the nick of time to receive medical attention at least. Right now Ed's bandaged and on a wheelchair, but most likely he'll eventually need to get automail if he wants to be mobile again."

Leeza's heart stopped. Her face turned pale. Indeed she remembered seeing the missing leg and everything squirting out of the open appendage. How it caused her such horror. _'Oh god...'_ Wait. She mentioned a missing arm as well...did that happen while she was unconscious? And Al! His body dissolved in front of them; was he gone for good?

"Al suffered a lot too..." Her friend continued notifying her of their situation, watching her each and every movement. She could tell Leeza was in terror, frightful of every word that came out of her mouth. It was only natural of course; she didn't stop speaking, making sure to not leave anything out. She deserved to know what had occurred no matter how heavy her heart felt.

"He lost his body and ended up as a suit of armor-"

"Armor? You mean to tell me that his soul is now attached to a suit of armor?" Leeza screeched, Winry only nodded her head gravely.

"When Ed regained consciousness before you, he told me he had no other option. He thought you were dead a-"

"D-dead?" Leeza couldn't help but stiffen there because how bad could it have been that she would be believed to be dead?

"You were sprawled on the ground, hardly even breathing. Before that, I'm not entirely sure if I'm saying correctly what Ed saw exactly but after Al disappeared in front of you two, he heard you scream and when he turned around...your body was on fire, supposedly blue. After that he wouldn't recall whatever event he went through, but did inform me that when he came to, he assumed you were fatally injured."

She took a deep breath to calm and prevent her from breaking down. It made sense. Anyone who saw someone "burning" alive and lying still on the ground would possibly believe the same concept. Leeza hesitantly looked down at her hands, her now seemingly normal hands. Through it all deep down she felt a hint of optimism that she didn't have her claws out right now, but she wasn't free from her punishment proven by the tail flickering under the sheets and her canines and ears being pointy. _'I wonder how Winry thinks of me with these,'_ she gravely speculated. Her thoughts were answered when she heard Winry say, "Between the three of you, yours was the most unusual." She hesitantly pointed at the covered tail as reference.

Now that she was the topic, might as well just get it over with; just puncture the knife in her heart... "What are your thoughts about my..._condition..._" she breathed.

"Leeza," Winry gently said, "you're not some type of disease and these," She pointed at the tail again but included the ears and the top left canine that was sticking out, "aren't disgusting. Unusual, sure but they would never change my opinion of you."

"And what would your opinion be?" Leeza firmly pressed her hands down and grabbed a handful of the sheets covering her. She was terrified yet, anxious to hear Winry's next comment, what she thought of her. They were interrupted however as there was a loud commotion coming from near the front door.

"Hey! You have no right to come bursting in here!" A chair was heard harshly pushed, scraping the floor and creating a screeching noise.

"That sounds like granny!" With that, Winry ran out the bedroom door. Leeza wanted to go after her as well, but stopped herself. It's dangerous. _'You'll hurt someone. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?'_

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard muffled shouts coming from the dining room this time. Her sharp ears could pick up a few words, however only four in particular stuck out like a sore thumb.

"What did you do!?" It was a man; that's all she could tell from inside the room. She wasn't sure but the little voice in the back of her head told her that he could be yelling at her brothers. _'What will you do? Will you stay away and keep them safe from you or will you intervene? What will you choose?'_

Honestly_, _she didn't have time to think about this. She had to see what all the commotion was. She needed to protect her brothers; they suffered enough as it is. With that settled, she carefully got out of bed, her muscles somewhat ached from being unused for days, and walked out of there and into the dining room to encounter a shocking scene.

It was a military officer, judging from his blue uniform. Overall, he had black hair that fell over his eyes and a clean-shaven face. However, the most noticeable and intimidating feature were his dark, piercing eyes, which were directly facing her eldest brother whom he held in the air by the collar of his shirt. Leeza immediately saw his bandaged areas, the ones where he lost his appendages and a large, gunmetal colored steel suit of armor, who she determined it was Al from Winry's descriptions, standing by a wheelchair that had once held the disabled Elric brother. She had to stop herself from falling to her knees and breakdown. Her entire body was trembling she could barely hold onto the door frame, she was leaning on it.

Winry was a few inches in front of her; no one realized that Leeza came to the scene. Everything continued to proceed just as it had earlier. She saw the military officer's grip on the shirt tighten. He seemed furious, as if he wanted answers for a horrible act he had witnessed. If she had to guess, from the way his attention was on Ed alone, it was most likely to know what happened at their house.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard him say, "I saw the inside of the house! I saw the evidence! Don't make me ask again, what did you do?!" It wasn't a question this time, but a command.

He can't ask about that! Force her brother to reflect back on _that incident_ and give him the inside scoop. He suffered enough, _they _suffered enough. Without a second thought, she ran towards the man and past every wide eyed face, grabbed onto the stranger's uniform and began to pull screeching, "We didn't mean to! Please let him go! We're sorry! We're sorry!"

He stood there, shocked at her sudden outburst and that's when he noticed her animalistic traits, especially her tail. He remembered that the Elric's were known to have an adopted younger sister and her appearance matched what he was told about them.

Meanwhile, Leeza realized what she was doing and immediately pulled away. How could she forget? She was dangerous to everyone. She wasn't thinking, still, she was relieved to see the stranger stop forcing Ed for answers. At that moment, Al tapped the man's shoulder.

"Please, do you mind letting our brother down? Can't we discuss this calmly without the harassment?" He politely asked, making sure to avoid adding more tension to the affair. Leeza noticed that Al's voice sounded like a hollow shell. Completely different than before...it just wasn't fair. She kept her head lowered making sure that nobody could see her eyes start to water.

"Sir. I think we should do as he says." Leeza lifted her head just slightly; her face covered by her long dark hair, realizing that there was another Amestrian soldier standing next to granny. She appeared to be in her twenties with a moderately muscular and curvaceous build, short blonde hair and brown eyes. She spoke to her partner respectfully, without a hint of defiance in her voice. Even as young as she is, Leeza could sense some sort of bond between them, much like the one she has with her brothers. The man carefully placed Ed back onto the wheelchair and turned to face the elderly woman who had gray hair and wore glasses.

"Ms. Pinako Rockbell, I apologize for my aggressive behavior earlier." He held his hand out to the elder Rockbell.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist."

A moment of silence went into effect between the two until she finally returned the gesture. "Glad to see you calmed down. Why don't we move this discussion somewhere else, shall we?"

**OoOoOoO**

The group moved to discuss at the dining table. The only ones who were excluded were Winry and Mustang's partner, who they later found out is named Riza Hawkeye. The two of them were occupying the living room and enjoying servings of tea.

Ed had his wheelchair parked by the edge of the table with Al right behind him holding the handles. Pinako sat across from them, smoking her pipe with the Colonel sitting in front of her. Leeza wanted to sit by herself on the opposite side of the table, distant from everyone, but Al asked her to be near them for support and comfort. So she reluctantly complied and sat on a chair beside Ed. But sure to keep a space between them.

Leeza could see the sadness and guilt held within his golden eyes, making her heart twist in pain. She was clutching to her chair, her hands white from the pressure. She knew that if she ran away, like she plans to do, most likely he would fall into another guilt ridden tragedy. While Pinako told Mustang everything, Leeza wondered what to do. She wanted to run. Run away as much as she could and suffer the consequences for her actions later. Despite that, she wanted to remain at her home, with her family. What can she do to be able to stay? Nothing. It's best to leave after the guests depart.

Once the story ended, Mustang folded his hands together on the table and stared wide eyed in astonishment. "I must say, I'm surprised at what I've discovered. When I received reports of brilliant alchemists living in this town, I came to check them out. The last thing I expected," he turned his head towards her and Ed, "was to find a boy and a girl capable of attempting human transmutation and live," he then leveled his head to Al, "or advanced enough to even bond a soul to an empty suit of armor." Mustang went back to facing Pinako.

"I'd say that these two are more than proficient enough to become a state alchemist."

The youngest Elric stared dumbfounded at his statement. Them becoming state alchemists?

"Should they accept, they would have to be required to serve the military during times of national emergency. In return, they will gain the privilege and access to restricted research materials. Most likely in time, they will find a way to even find a way to get their bodies back or they could-"

Granny hit her smoking plate with her pipe, interrupting him. "Do you want to know what happened after these children came covered in blood and half dead at my doorstep?" She sneered. "I gave them immediate medical attention and once they were stable, I went to their house to see for myself what had happened. What I encountered...what I found wasn't human!"

Her voice rose higher as she testified against his offer.

"Alchemy is the root cause for that _abomination _and for their altered bodies! And yet now you want to send them back into that hell! Haven't they suffered enough?"

"The path that they take is their choice and theirs alone." Mustang rose for his seat and grabbed his coat from behind. He turned his attention once again to the Elrics, mainly Ed and Leeza.

"I'm not forcing you. I'm just giving you the possibility, but you two must decide to stand up and move forward or remain here wallowing in self pity. I believe that if a possibility exists to acquiring your bodies back, you should seek it out and keep moving no matter what even if up ahead lies through a river of mud."

No second later, he left them alone to their thoughts, Al and Pinako tailing behind him.

Leeza was alone with her brother for the first time since their failure. It was difficult for her to be near him, afraid to end up hurting him more by her demonic powers or from leaving. Dread caved in her stomach, her chest tightened even more. She realized at that point that she couldn't run from them no matter how much she wanted to. They were her home, her family. If she did, her entire being would shatter. She would be alone. But what can she do? What was she? What did that thing mean by demon or at least half demon? The lack of answers was suffocating her.

"Leeza." She jumped, surprised to hear her eldest brother speak. When she turned to face him and gazed into his eyes, she couldn't see his sadness and guilt anymore. Instead there was determination burning brightly inside them.

"I'm going to become a state alchemist and find a way to get our bodies back."

She stayed silent What should she say? That she'll do the same? No. Better yet, "You should go for yourself and Al. Leave me behind."

If her brother agreed with her, then she would understand his reasoning after all, she's a freak, a _**"little demon" **_as Truth mentioned.

Ed's eyes widened, flabbergasted towards his little sister's attitude. "Why? Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Because...I'm dangerous." He snorted lightly but she ignored it. "Winry told me that you mentioned seeing me covered in blue flames. That was entirely my doing. Unintentional, but still my fault. You shouldn't even consider me human either cause..." tears she has been trying to hold in had began to roll down her cheeks, her barriers crumbled, but she continued on. She needed to explain herself.

"I-if I get close to anyone...I might hurt them...or kill them. So pl-please...send me away. I'm an abomination! I don't...I don't deserve this….this-"

"You're not leaving. I won't let you just because you underwent some alterations. We'll work this out, make you human again."

"Look at me!" She screamed, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her emotions spiked and her flames appeared. It danced uncontrollably, daring anyone to come near. Ed could see her lengthened ears, extremely sharp canines, those nails transformed into claws, and her tail swirled behind her. Leeza's pupils became slit like red and two horn-like flames floated above her head. He could tell she was intentionally trying to scare him; to push him away. "I'm a monster! A _demon_! I'm not human, just a freak of nature! I don't belong anywhere anymore..."

She cupped her mouth and bobbed her head in shame. Leeza couldn't meet his eyes anymore, not after what she did.

_'Just throw me out...I deserve it...'_

A firm and gentle hand landed on the young half-breed's head. Her brother was leaning by the end of his seat, dangerously close to falling off but his remaining hand stroked through her hair. Leeza in return was puzzled. Shouldn't the flames burn him, or better yet, send chills down his spine?

He smiled warmly at her. "If I was afraid of you, I wouldn't have dared to touch you right now. Better yet, if we all were afraid of you, we could have just let you suffer alone back there, but we do care.

"You're the one who competed with me and Alphonse to make mom smile. You're the one that I had tried to help put diapers on once when we were little. You're someone who I would protect with my life, because you're part of my family. My little sister. When I saw you before on fire just like you are now, I was afraid. However, not because of how scary you looked but," he paused, waiting until Leeza looked him dead in the eyes, "how I feared that you were dead. I almost lost you and Al...I almost lost my only family, why would I think about such unimportant details on how different you look now? What makes you are your actions, not what you look like. Trust me...nothing changes my opinion of you. We will get our bodies back to normal. We'll make you human again. Until then _You are Leeza Elric_."

Everything poured out at that moment. Leeza rushed into her big brother's loving embrace, putting him back safely on his wheelchair and she wailed, cried out. Her flames slightly swayed, giving warmth to the two Elrics and the loving feeling of being protected.


	4. The Journey Begins

**A/N**: Here's part two.

**Nekos forever: **It will follow the Brotherhood story. As much as I enjoy the original as well, I felt like I could make this story more with Brotherhood rather than that one.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leeza sat on the floor in her temporary bedroom with Al standing behind her as support should she need help with her training.<p>

_"How long with the operation take?" _

_They were Inside the Rockbells automail operating room. Leeza, now confident in her ability to control her new powers, leaned on the surgical bed, listening to the informational conversation between Ed and Pinako. _

_"It would take about three years with the surgery and rehabilitation." she answered. The eldest brother closed his eyes and took in a heavy breath, before reopening them and coming to his decision. "I'll do it in one." _

_Winry and Pinako gasped, it was such a foolhardy decision. "I hope you're aware that you'll be gushing large amounts of blood," Pinako warned him._

_He nodded. "I'm aware of the risks Granny."_

_Ed faced his siblings now. "Hang on a little longer you two. Once the operation is done, we can start looking for a way to get our bodies back."_

_"Sure, and while we're waiting, Leeza we can try to help you practice controlling your powers more." _

_"How are we going to do that?" She asked her armored sibling. Al lightly chuckled. "We'll think of something."_

Somehow their brilliant Idea resulted in the lighting of candles. At first, Leeza assumed the idea was idiotic and pointless, but after some contemplating, she realized that it was worth a shot. Both she and Al agreed that her flames were like a flamethrower, devoid of any control. Thus, attempting to light a candle following precise accuracy would allow her to have the capability of releasing the flames at her leisure.

Three unlit candles were aligned in front of her. She stared intently at the middle white candle's wick, thinking of a way to only light that one alone. Slowly breathing out, she tried to release just a small portion her flames. The opposite effect happened. Blue flames completely engulfed all the candles, melting it with its intense heat. Leeza promptly put them out before it got disastrous. She groaned, upset at the result. Who knew it would be complicated to harness it?

"Try picturing a small flame on the wick instead of trying to feel for it." Leeza turned to her towering brother.

"So instead of just simply making it appear first, you want me to visualize the size first and then release them?" she pondered.

"Yeah, It seems to be the most rational option." Leeza mused on the idea and then decided to go for it.

"Alright I'll do it." She closed her eyes and pictured a tiny flame, one too small to be able to harm others but able to shine brightly. There were no more straining, no more attempts to release it immediately. Now Leeza mainly visualized what she wanted and hoped the result would be newsworthy.

Al watched his little sister's meditating pose, waiting to see if this would work. This was a bit of a challenge because alchemy wasn't applied at all. It was a whole new ability; one that only she could use. Even if he and Ed couldn't create fire, they would support Leeza with everything and help her as much as they can in controlling them.

The candle stood unaffected for a moment. Then, Al noticed a spark ignite at the very tip of the wick. He anxiously waited to see something else happen and refused to inform Leeza, worried that he would ruin her concentration. Fortunately, it didn't take long as the flame lit perfectly on the wick. When Leeza opened her eyes, she was proud to see her efforts pay off.

"I did it!" She cheered. She ran up to Al and hugged him, grateful to have him help her even when he had his own problems, being a suit of armor and all.

"Congrats!" He told her, "but it's going to take a little while longer for brother to be ready as well. That means plenty of time to master it as much as we can."

"A whole year of lighting candles." She held out her fist.

"Let's keep going! I have to be ready before the exams!"

For the remainder of the year, Leeza kept practicing on using her flames with candles one at a time. After a week or so, Al decided to have her try light multiple candles at the same time. She struggled, failed, and fought to excel at her abilities, improving more and more as the months went by. Eventually, Al couldn't think of anything else to have her practice on, leaving him to just be a valued supporter. Leeza didn't mind really. There were limits to everything, even alchemy. Therefore she trained herself to make flames materialize in her hands which were simple after solving how to control the amount she wanted from before.

It was nice to feel the essence of life flickering in her palms, so soothing almost. She would play with it in her hands and hadn't tried to do anything else. That is until she visited her brother when he was healing from the surgery.

Ed's nerves were strapped and connected to some mechanical gear that was literally inserted onto his flesh. The thought of going through that made her feel somewhat uneasy, but she trusted the Rockbells. They were like family after all. He was on a bed, patiently waiting for Winry and Pinako to finish constructing his automail arm and leg so he could begin walking. It wasn't long now until they were ready.

Leeza had told him about how much she improved, excited that she could harness it at will. It was when she told him that she could not come up with another way of using it; Ed came up with an interesting idea.

"You should really try using it as an armor of some kind."

"Armor?" Leeza questioned her brother.

"Yeah! Al and I would be safe and wouldn't need any more equipment, and you wouldn't either. You just need to get the flames to surround your body and protect it."

She took his words into consideration and for the remaining weeks she focused entirely on doing just that. She changed her training field from her room to the front yard. She practiced very early in the morning to avoid catching the attention of the villagers and causing them to fear the unknown. It wasn't that difficult anymore, but she had to make sure to keep the flames on her alone. To keep it in her width.

Every day she went outside and wore the flames like an overall, then meditated to keep it leveled. Leeza knew she would only use this power for emergencies only because her demonic traits always appeared when she used her flames. She could only use a tiny amount to avoid detection, but more than that and questions would be flying.

Finally, after a year of waiting, Ed was back on his feet. Winry informed him of his sister training outside, so he decided to go see her. In the front yard, his siblings were there, sparring against one another instead of practicing with her flames. He watched as Al threw a punch, only to miss hitting the midnight haired child as she ducked and kicked his chest. He was forced backward but recovered quickly and entered a defensive stance, waiting for Leeza to make a move. Before she did however, a certain golden haired child joined in on their exercise. Ed ran towards Al, connecting his new mechanical arm with his brother's incoming swinging arm.

Leeza walked towards her brothers before they could even think about continuing. She took in his new automail prosthetics designed entirely of steel. She may not be into mechanics like Winry, but even Leeza had to admit, they were a sight for sore eyes.

"Seems like you're in good shape!" Al eagerly stated. Ed grinned and held his new arm towards the bright sun.

"It's been a while since I've felt this way! All I need to do now is to try some alchemy. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Leeza lightly chuckled. "Yea. Even I haven't performed since we tried to bring back mom."

"That's because we focused on your personal training instead." Al mentioned. She nodded in agreement and turned around just in time to witness her oldest brother perform alchemy without a transmutation circle and created a blade with his forearm plating! Her eyes widened in shock, amazing, but how would he know if she was given knowledge of that from Truth? It then clicked. _'I see...he saw it too...'_

"Brother! How did you do that!?" Both of them turned, staring confusingly at Al.

"Simple," Leeza stated, "It's just like how teacher did her alchemy." To demonstrate it again, she clapped her hands and placed them on Ed's automail, returning it to its original form.

"Can't you do it too?" Ed asked. When Al shook his head, Ed and Leeza realized that he didn't see the gate like they had.

"So you didn't see it..." Ed mumbled.

"See what?" Ed shook the question off.

"No. Never mind."

Just then, a wrench painfully collided with Ed's skull, causing him to harshly collapse on the ground.

"Don't you even think about ruining that automail of yours! Do you know how hard I worked on it?"

Ed growled, rubbed his growing bruise and whirled his head around to face a certain gearhead.

"Geez! You didn't have to throw a wrench at me!" He shouted as he rose from the ground. "Why can't you act more like a girl instead of a gearhead?"

"I don't care what you think of me, but you better get used to it because as long as you're wearing _my _automail, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Ed's face showed signs of despair, just thinking about handling Winry's wrath his whole life while Al and Leeza devilishly grinned behind him.

**OoOoOoO**

"You nervous?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said no..."

Brother and sister waited in a white hallway with large maroon doors on both sides leading to different designations. Theirs in particular was at the very end of the hall. It led to an auditorium of sorts, where young alchemists showed what they offered to the military. They were next in line.

"Relax. We'll pass the exam in a landslide!" Ed assured his dear little sister. The two had grown their hair during the years to the point where it swayed past their shoulder blades. Therefore, the oldest tied his golden locks in a neat braid while the youngest allowed hers to be loose to cover her pointed ears. Their bangs still caressed their faces, but they did not seem to mind that. Leeza kept her tail hidden in her pants. In order to avoid unnecessary questions, Ed was going to tell anyone asking about his automail that he got it during the Eastern Conflict. He has taken caution for her to hide her features, in case they might end up taking her away and experimenting on her.

"I know. It's just nerve-wracking waiting here." Leeza sighed, rubbing her neck. Finally, a soldier approached them to take Edward for his exam.

"Well, wish me luck!" Leeza giggled. "I honestly don't think you need it!"

Her big brother grinned before following the man and entering the testing room. It wasn't long until she was called in after. As she entered, she took notice at the number of military officers up in the stands and in front of her as she walked to the center of the room. Mustang caught her attention from where he was on the standings and he offered her a simple nod. She gave him a curt nod in return and proceeded to the center of the room. The room was pretty plain with its white walls and pillars. There was only their country's green flag with a white ancient dragon in the middle plastered on the wall in front of her.

Something else she noticed was the man in front of her. He had black hair and thick mustache with an eye patch over his left eye. He has tanned skin with a sturdy build and he had a sword strapped to his side. The man seemed important, due to all of the security surrounding her should she make a rash decision. Yet, the most unusual feeling in the room was the tension with the soldiers. Something had placed them on edge and it did not make Leeza feel comfortable at all.

"Leeza Elric." She nodded to the man. "Are you perhaps related to the young Edward Elric who was here recently?" He asked.

"He's my brother, but I was adopted into the family." She informed making sure to keep her posture straight. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but kept his stance.

"Interesting," he commented.

"May I ask, who are you?" A soldier groaned and shook his head in disappointment. He then leaned down and whispered tiredly into Leeza's ear, "That's his Excellency Fuhrer King Bradley. Only a complete idiot would not recognize him." Her left eye twitched, annoyed that this stranger would view her as a dumb child who needed to be told everything as slowly as possible for her to understand. Sure she's ten, but she's not an ignorant buffoon!

King Bradley raised his hand for everyone's undivided attention and said, "Thank you. You may proceed with the examination."

"Do _you_ need anything to draw a transmutation circle with?" The irritating soldier asked. She darted a glance at him, an idea rushing into her head. She shook her head no.

"Not necessary." Leeza clapped her hands and slammed them on the ground. The blue shimmering light appeared and everyone was surprised, especially Mustang.

_'Two alchemists who don't require a transmutation circle! I've found some unique prodigies...' _Mustang thought amusingly. The only thing that was different was the results of their alchemy. Instead of a spear like her brother, Leeza transmuted a mirror with flowers decorating the handle. She immediately handed it to the soldier next to her.

"Look and judge yourself before you judge someone else mister." She said in a mockingly sing-along voice. Several soldiers bit back their urge to laugh as the embarrassed one only glared at her, desperate to strangle her.

The Fuhrer laughed in sheer amusement. "My that was quite a show!" He replied and get began walking out of the room from the door behind her.

"Follow me for your interview my naive young alchemist." He called out. After returning a glare of her own to the soldier, she walked towards the direction the Fuhrer went through. Leeza walked through the same hallway she had waited in and entered another room that resided across the room from before.

Inside the lights were off and a spotlight shined on the chair in the middle of the room. The light had blinded her for a moment but as her eyes quickly adjusted, she stared at the golden colored chair. It stood with only three legs holding it up. Naturally, it shouldn't keep its balance.

"Alchemy is the science of balance. Take a seat Leeza. Remember, state alchemists can't be afraid." Leeza glanced at King Bradley who sat behind a desk of his own. She breathed in deeply and planted herself on the chair. The Fuhrer approvingly smiled.

"Now then, tell me why you want to become a state alchemist for our military?"

She closed her eyes and thought about her brothers. She recalled their decision that together, they would find a way to get their bodies back. But although she felt a little guilty she secretly wanted to find answers for herself. To what that stupid _truth _was talking about before everything went black. But there was no way she would inform anyone of that, not even her beloved brothers. She opened her eyes and answered, "I made a promise with my only family that I would become a state alchemist and serve the military while enduring everything that's thrown my way."

"Same as your brother I see...but why should I pass you if your brother could do the same thing? You might not get recognition from the others that you deserve if you follow behind Edward."

Leeza smirked, understanding the situation. "That really doesn't matter to me sir." She responded.

"As long as I'm able to serve the military I honestly don't care if I don't become famous for being in my brother's shadow. The only thing I care about is to become a state alchemist!"

The Fuhrer offered her a warm smile. "Thank you." He said. "You may leave. Once the results are in, you will be informed. Until then. Farewell."

Leeza stood, respectfully bowed, and left the room. Relieved that it was over. While she seemed confident and proceeded through the exam with ease, inside she was a nervous wreck! Thankfully it was over. Leeza found Ed outside, observing the huge city that is Central. He heard footsteps approaching and he turned only to see his little sister. He happily greeted her and asked her how it went.

"I believe I did well. Although, I did upset a soldier during the examination..."

"Really? How?" Despite asking the questions, her brother displayed signs of amusement.

"Oh I made him look into a mirror" she deadpanned.

"That's not worse than what I did." He mentioned quietly. Leeza's ears perked up with interest. "No way! What did you do?" She questioned.

Ed scratched his head and awkwardly laughed. "I transmuted a spear and dashed towards his Excellency so he could understand that the way he conducted the examination was like asking to be assassinated, but he ended up besting me by somehow slicing my spear in half with his sword."

It baffled Leeza hearing that her brother dared to challenge Fuhrer. Then a thought lingered into her mind. How the soldiers were uneasy when she approached. _'Don't tell me...'_

"Brother!" She screeched. "You put them on edge with that! They were ready to pull their guns out should I have done anything wrong!" She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. It would be her brother to cause tension in a room...

Ed stroked her head just like he always does since she's known him. "Come on" He said, ignoring Leeza's reaction to her discovery. "Let's find a hotel to stay at until we get our results." She grumbled under her breath but followed him nonetheless.

**OoOoOoO**

Both of them successfully became state alchemists. It was all falling into place! Now they could look for a way to return to normal or in Leeza's case closer to answers.

At that very moment, they were in Colonel Mustang's office. On his desk were two silver pocket watches designed with the national insignia on it.

"These pocket watches are proof of your state certification." Mustang then handed both of them individual manila envelopes. "Those contain your certificate of appointment. Our Fuhrer has a certain sense of humor if you ask me."

Ed opened his first and read his certificate out loud. "By order of Fuhrer King Bradley, this official document certifies that Edward Elric has been appointed to the post of state alchemist and is hereby granted the title Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal?" Leeza asked.

"Along with their commission state alchemists receive a second name. You will now be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed smirked, proud of his new name.

"I like the sound of that. It's nice and intimidating." Leeza opened hers next, read through the certificate and found hers. She laughed after reading it, the sheer irony.

"Looks like I'll be known as the Shadow Alchemist." Mustang indicated his approval with a wave of his hand.

"Suits you nicely, Shadow." The Elrics grinned at each other, proud of one another for succeeding and embarked on their return to home. It was time to say goodbye and prepare for the long road ahead.

**OoOoOoO**

Smoke floated to the starry night sky. It grew and darkened as the young alchemist continued to use her flames to burn down their family home. Vibrant blue flames consumed their childhood memories, tore down what would had kept them from continuing on their journey. They destroyed their anchor.

Ed now wore a long sleeved, red hooded cloak over his black jacket and trousers. On the back of it was the Flamel, a cross with a snake draped around it and wings and a crown above the cross. Leeza had the same insignia as well on her left shoulder, printed on her black jacket. It remained unzipped, revealing her midnight blue shirt underneath. She wore long leather pants that reached her ankles and black leather shoes like her brother's.

Al held Leeza's suitcase for her as she concentrated on burning down the house.

Winry and Pinako lingered in front of them watching in sadness. Winry was the only one who cried.

"Why are you crying?" Ed asked her, realizing she was the only one shedding tears.

"But...but..." No other words exited her mouth. He smiled at Winry while feeling heat waves coming from their burning house. He picked up a large piece of bark from the ground and used a match he had in his pocket to light it on fire.

"Your crying hasn't changed one bit Winry." He told her before throwing the torch through one of the windows. Blue and red fire erupted from the windows, clashing with each other for dominance and incinerating everything in their paths.

Silence took them all as they watched the flames burn away their memories, every good and bad one they lived through. The Elrics watched them shrivel into nothing until all that remained were ashes that had scattered all over the ground. They bid farewell to the Rockbells, promised to visit soon and then headed to the train station.

Meanwhile, a chair floated high in the air, seating one who watched the entirety of the show as well. The purple haired demon sipped his sweet tea, excited how everything had unfolded. Indeed his mission was at first to retrieve Leeza after the crystal ball he carried with him shattered into tiny little pieces and quickly vanished into thin air. However, he decided to wait a bit longer because of what he had witnessed. The girl should have been a fully fledged demon right about now yet has the appearance of a Halfling and is able to mostly control her flames at will.

Best of all, she was going to explore this luxurious world with her own eyes! Leeza was going to achieve much more knowledge than what she could have remaining in this rural village. Mephisto would allow her to remain unaware of his existence for now, but when the time was right, he would confront his little sister. For now, he only wondered how people would react to the power that that young girl had flowing through her veins. He smiled in thought of the unknown future, how marvelous it would become!

Mephisto laughed and watched Leeza walk down the road with her brothers.

"Good luck on your journey my darling little sister." He said quietly. "May you find what you are looking for" And for the second time in that dimension, he left. Leaving the youngest alchemist to embark on her search for the mysterious Philosopher Stone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN**: I won't have Leeza meet with Mephisto just yet. Once she gets into a certain point into the journey, then I'll start incorporating the worlds together much more than it already is.

I hope you liked it. Please review if you did, they do help more than you think.

See you guys soon!


	5. False Actions

**A/N**: Hey you guys! I hope all of you had a lovely Christmas experience. Originally I wanted to upload this on the 25th, make it on time for the holidays, but I still had some bugs to fix. So now its a day later instead but oh well. This is now the last chapter of the year! Woohoo! Enjoy this one as its the very last for 2014!

I'm in a really good mood cause I FINALLY got my brother to watch Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and he actually enjoyed it! Now I have someone to talk to about it! YES!

* * *

><p>The entire land was an endless area engulfed with sand and the sun shined so brightly, enough to burn the backs of the young alchemists. They pulled on their legs, dragging it out of the sand from sinking. Leeza hardly had to struggle with that, mainly because she was lighter than the others. However, Ed had his automail leg pulling him under and Al...he kept sinking!<p>

"Damn it Al!" She hollered, furiously attempting to free him from his sandy tomb. "Why do you always have to sink in?"

Ed grabbed the other arm and helped Leeza pull Al out. What's worse was that his heavy metallic build absorbed the sun's heat, baking their already leathery skin. She savagely wrenched the fiery, hot metal limb, ignoring the searing pain it brought to her small and feminine hands. Eventually, the two had saved their armored brother and took a momentary pause to regain their strength.

Ed growled and glared at Al who only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't understand how you keep falling in!" Ed shouted.

"It's not my fault," Al protested, "I just keep getting full." Ed's eyes twitched in irritation and he kicked Al's chest. Instantly, his chest piece came off and a mound of sand collided on top of the grouchy golden haired Elric, burying him. Not a moment later, he scrambled out and coughed up all the sand in his mouth and crunched on some that remained inside.

Leeza stood wide eyed in shock but then began to laugh, stray tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her stomach with her hand. Eventually, she fell to the ground but she continued to crack up, her sides hurting from over exertion. A nudge to her foot grabbed her attention and she looked up at her oldest brother who was covered in sand from head to toe still chuckling. Ed stared down at his sister with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

Leeza immediately stopped laughing and guilt began to settle in her stomach.

"Heh...sorry?" She didn't mean to form it into a question, but the damage was done. Before her brother could do anything, she quickly picked herself up and ran, with him right behind her yelling. They ran in circles and had no intention of letting the other succeed. Al stood watching his siblings in the middle of the circle. He scratched his helmet head as he wondered what he should do. In the end, he decided to observe his surroundings, see if they were closer to their destination.

When he turned his gaze towards the north, he could see from a distance an enormous city that peaked through the barren desert. Out of excitement, he called out to Ed and Leeza who were still goofing around.

"Guys! Over there, it's Liore!" The two knuckleheads stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the distant city. Leeza was content, satisfied that the long trip was over! She could already taste the succulent and scrumptious steak that she would order once they arrived. Her mouth drooled in delight and she was so focused on her imagination that it took her a moment to notice her brothers already running ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She scampered after them, not once pausing to take another break. Why would she? Liore was right there, a hint to the philosopher's stone was just couple of steps away!

They had read about the mysterious stone during their researching, its ability to override alchemy's laws. With it, they could use it to restore their bodies to its original state. As simple as it sounded, there was hardly any information about it, only of what it was which had frustrated them since they had to now journey to many places just to trace anything related to it. Thankfully, rumors spread of some unusual and suspicious activity happening in Liore and they decided to go there, see if there was anything relating to the stone there and if possible…find the philosopher's stone itself and restore their bodies once and for all!

She finally caught up with them by the front gate. Leeza and Ed were panting and sweating and inwardly grateful to be in civilization. The first thing they did before anything was to find somewhere to eat. The Elrics walked around the city, catching the citizens' attention as the foreigners explored. A food stand that was established near the center of Liore ended up as their pit stop. The three sat on the offered stools and ordered, Leeza a nice, well cooked steak with milk and Ed got a cup of orange juice alone.

The Elrics enjoyed their meals in peace, ignoring the server observing them. He was a middle-aged man with a black mustache and a gray beanie worn on his head. The man seemed curious yet confused as to whom they were and what their reason for visiting Liore was, but chose to forget about them for a moment as his radio that perched on top of his sign, began to broadcast the daily preaching of their magnificent Father Cornello.

"Children of God who live on this Earth, have faith, and thou shalt be saved..." Leeza and her brothers exchanged glances with one another, taking notice at the unusual behavior of the city. It honestly didn't matter to them if they enjoyed hearing preaching on their radio, but the fact that everyone had the same channel tuned. This type of behavior was a bit unusual for them.

"Thats weird." Ed stated. Al nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, it's like some kind of religious broadcast."

Leeza didn't make any references to it at all, instead she passionately chew on her well deserved meal. The server returned his attention to his customers once again and seemed slightly annoyed at their criticism.

"I think I should be saying the three of you are weird. Really what are you guys, some kind of street performers?"

Leeza choked on the piece of meat she had been enjoying, struggling to cough it out of her windpipe. Al patted her back a bit roughly, yet with enough force to have it flying out. She greedily took deep heavy breaths and thanked Al for helping her. Leeza kept her hand on her chest and pushed her plate away, still rocking from that surprising and well, insulting question.

"I don't think so pops! Do we look like clowns to you?" Her oldest brother asked.

The man snorted. "Well you guys are definitely not from around here. Generally, no one comes out here to visit."

"We're just looking for something, that's all." Ed solemnly replied. "Now, tell me something. Who is this guy anyways?" He asked gesturing to the current broadcast.

"Why that's Sir Cornello."

Leeza blinked, looking through her thoughts to find out if she heard the name somewhere… Nothing came, her mind was blank. "Who's that?" She asked.

"You've got to be joking! You never heard of the great prophet Cornello?" The three shook their heads in response.

"What's so great about him?" Ed questioned.

The man's eyes began to gleam in admiration, noticeably excited to speak about his priest. "He's the founder of the church of Leto! He can perform miracles!" He praised. Instantly, people began to flock to the stand and all of them gave more reasons for basically worshiping the man.

"He came to this town a few years ago and showed us the way of god."

"This place was a forsaken wasteland until he came and made it a desert paradise!"

"He's amazing! He can perform miracles!"

It was a never-ending sea of praise. Leeza didn't know what to do in this situation so she glanced at her big brothers to get a general idea of what they thought. Al did not move an inch and she assumed he was listening to every word. Ed on the other hand had his head resting on the counter while playing with a straw in his mouth.

"Hey were you even listening to a word I was saying?" The server asked. Ed didn't look his way.

"Nope," he stated. "I'm agnostic." He swiveled his head to face his siblings.

"Ready to go?" Both of them nodded their heads. "Sure." Al answered.

The three rose from their seats but Al's head smashed against the ceiling, causing the radio that was there to fall and smash to pieces.

"Look at what you did! You shouldn't be walking around in that suit at all in my opinion!" Complained the man. Leeza waved her hands slowly to calm him down. "Relax, we can fix it,"

"How?" She smiled proudly. "You'll see soon enough."

Al began to draw a simple transmutation circle on the ground with the remains of the radio in the middle. The civilians watched patiently for Al to finish seeing what was going to happen next. Ed and Leeza stood back, eager to witness their expressions when the radio was fixed. Once he was done, Al kept his hands above the circle and right away it emitted flashes of blue light. Seconds later, the people were amazed to see the radio back in its original form.

"A-amazing!" They breathed.

"He works miracles just like Father Cornello!" Someone said.

"No, Nothing like that." Leeza stated calmly.

"We're alchemists and we're known as the Elrics. You've probably have heard of us. We're pretty famous around these parts." Ed smugly replied.

Comments began to spread around the group after recognizing who they were. "Yeah I've heard of them!" One of them said.

"Hey the eldest brother and youngest sister are state alchemists right?"

"Yeah! The Fullmetal and Shadow Alchemists!"

Leeza was confronted by many people who recognized her famous second name. They shook her hand and patted her head, simple gestures of acknowledgement she guessed.

"You're the youngest state alchemist, amazing!"

"Your name is Shadow because of all the black clothing you have right?"

"..."

"No way! It's cause she travels right behind her brother as his shadow!"

"Hey! Let's not forget Fullmetal here!" A bearded man patted Al's shoulders, grabbing their attention from the young Elric. She threw a huge sigh of relief that they migrated somewhere else. Leeza really wasn't very into the famous squabble; it was more of Ed's style actually. She knew he enjoyed hearing that everyone knows the accomplishments he has done. Currently he was leaning on the counter, smiling and eagerly listening to them chatter. However, while everyone knew right away who Leeza was, it was different for him since they believed the name belonged to Al. It was understandable as his name "Fullmetal" could be referred to the armor that her brother was currently using. She eyed the crowd surrounding her brother and rubbed the back of her neck, understanding what was coming next.

"Um...I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist," Al protested. "He is." He pointed at Ed. _'Here it comes...'_

"What? You mean that Shorty over there?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT!? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALLING ME HUH!? A TINY SPECK!? I'M STILL GROWING!" Ed howled in anger, furiously wagging his fists at them. Everyone but his siblings backed away in shock and in fear of his tantrum. Ed was like a fume always ready to go off if any word that related to small was referred to him.

She sighed and restrained her brother before it got any worse. Then she turned to the others still recuperating. "I'm their youngest sister Leeza Elric."

Al waved his hand in greetings. "I'm the middle brother Alphonse Elric."

"And _I'm _Edward Elric, the _oldest _brother." His left eyebrow was twitching in irritation but besides that he had calmed down so she released her big brother's arm. Just then, her sharpened ears caught the sound of an incoming civilian. Leeza turned in that direction in time to see the woman approach the stand. She was a beautiful young woman with light skin, purple eyes and black hair containing solid pink bangs. She greeted the server as she took out some money from her wallet.

"Ah Rose! It's good to see you! Are you going to the temple today?" He asked, already preparing a bag of groceries for her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, I'm just here for some offerings. Oh!" She took note of three newcomers standing on her left. "I don't think we've ever met..."

"They're just here looking for something." The server explained.

"Well, I hope you find what it is you're looking for!" As quick as she came she left, with her groceries in hand.

"Rose's become so happy lately. All thanks to the father."

"What do you mean?" Leeza asked the server.

"That girl has no family and she lost her boyfriend last year in an accident. She was in despair until Cornello saved her. He taught her all about the sun god Leto.

He can raise the dead and the souls of his faithful live forever! Cornello's miracles prove this fact!" Ed hummed in thought. They knew that wasn't a good sign, the idea of bringing someone back to life. It was a taboo to them now to never speak of that incident. After a few minutes they left the stand and walked around the city.

"What now?" Leeza asked her brothers who were leading the way.

"I want to see their church. Find out more about this prophet." Ed informed her. The three walked towards the temple, the largest building in the entire area.

The building itself was massive, built to be able to contain hundreds of people. They stood in front of a large statue which they assume to be Leto with a carving of the sun on the wall behind it and two angels kneeling beside him. They studied the statue in silence, contemplating similar opinions on the matter of Cornello and his apparent ability to resurrect the dead. No one should dare attempt to perform that, they knew that better than anyone. However, for him to be able to do such a thing...could it be that he has a philosopher's stone? It was an assumption that Leeza didn't have time to share with them due to a familiar appearance.

"Oh! Aren't you three from earlier?" Rose asked. Apparently, finding them there in the temple piqued her interest in their reason for visiting. "Are you here to learn about Letoism?" Leeza could sense the hint of excitement edged in her voice, possibly eager to share with them about the religion.

"No sorry. Not interested." Her oldest brother answered mildly.

"Well that's not good because by believing in god, your life will be filled with gratitude and hope. As a bonus, you'll get even bigger for being faithful!" Ed growled viciously and took a step closer to her, but was successfully held back by Al. "That's not what she meant brother..." He told him.

"I can't believe you actually believe in that. If you pray to god then he'll bring back the dead?" Ed sat down on one of the benches cross-legged. Leeza and Al remained standing and only observed the discussion between the two.

"Yes, without a doubt," Rose confidently answered. The eldest Elric sighed and brought out a worn, brown leather journal from his cloak and began opened it up to a certain page.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." He closed his journal, leaving a confused Rose, struggling to process it.

"These are calculated components that make up the body of a single adult. Even so, there has never been a case reported of a successful human transmutation. Scientists have been researching for the missing substance yet it still hasn't been discovered.

"People could say that it is a wasted effort, but I think it's much more useful than waiting around and praying. Funny thing really, that these ingredients could actually be purchased at a local grocery store, with a child's pocket change even! Man, it really is cheap to create a human being."

"H-how dare you! You shouldn't categorize people as things! If you kept thinking like that you'll feel heaven's wrath!" Ed scoffed, unfazed by her counter.

"Alchemists are scientists, so we can't believe in vague ideas like god and creator." Leeza agreed with her brother, that alchemists only believe in what they can analyze and calculate. Even so, she had read up on religion before, during times that they were researching. Her own personal investigation had brought her to all kinds of subjects from alchemy to mythology, angels, demons and even different religions. It was a burning desire to discover who she really is and what caused her to acquire the ability to manifest blue flames. Everything that she learned and needed to look over later was written down into her own personal journal she kept in her coat pocket. Her brothers didn't know about it and she intended to keep it that way until she could complete the puzzle. For now, she was on her own in her studies and she refused to allow herself to become involved in this discussion because she wasn't completely in terms of what her opinion in the matter was. The one thing that she can undeniably agree upon is that no one can revive someone from the dead...them of all people should know that...

"You know...there's a myth about a certain hero...he made wings out of wax so he could fly...but when he got too close to the sun the wax melted and he crashed to the ground..." His two younger siblings kept their heads downcast, fully aware of the shrouded message in his tale. No one spoke after that, there was only silence in the temple and Rose noticeably having trouble swallowing his words. Ed knew he couldn't do anymore but warn her. Pretty soon she would see the truth for herself.

**OoOoOoO**

"That definitely is alchemy. He's deceiving them..."

"Yup. No doubt about it."

The Elrics watched Cornello perform his miracles on a large platform in front of his church. They stood at the end of the massive crowd, Ed using his suitcase as an extra boost to look over their heads and Leeza rode on Al's shoulders. They watched as he caught one of the roses thrown to him by the people of the crowd, concealed it within his hands and then open it up to show the flower crystallized. It impressed all of his audience, but them.

"That has to be alchemy with that kind of transmutation," Al imposed.

"But he's ignoring all the laws..." Leeza added.

"It could be what we're looking for. Possibly he has the ph-"

"Oh! You three came to see him after all!" A recognizable voice interrupted them and brought their attention to the black and pink haired woman running towards them. "Isn't he amazing? He truly is the sun god's son!" Leeza shook her head in denial.

"Nope. That's alchemy he's doing," She informed her from Al's shoulders. Rose glanced up at the sister, upset for her not believing that Cornello was performing wonderful miracles. _'How can they be completely oblivious at his wondrous power?' _Rose thought.

"Yet somehow," Leeza continued, "He's bypassing all the laws of alchemy."

"...Laws?"

"It's normally assumed that alchemy can make anything appear without any limits. In reality, there are certain rules that must be followed. To put it simply, there's the law of the conservation of mass and the law of providence. There are people who use the four elements and the three principles b-"

"I can't understand anything you're saying..." Rose blanched. She couldn't comprehend any single word that came from inside the armor.

"Let me try brother," Leeza patted Al's head reassuringly. "Think of it this way," Rose inwardly groaned and reluctantly listened to her explanation. "It's taking an object with one element and then changing it to something else with the same element. For example, an object with the element of water can only be transmuted with the same attributes of water. In the end, the basis of alchemy is equivalent exchange. In order to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. That's the law that alchemists must follow. And yet..." She returned her attention to the priest. "He's somehow bypassing all of it."

"Then it's not alchemy! Why don't you guys just admit that they are miracles!" But they weren't paying attention to Rose now; the three were conversing with one another.

"It has to be it right?"

"Yea, no mistake about it."

"Al, Leeza, we found it..." In an instant, Ed twirled around like a ballerina and whimsically asked, "Do you think you could take me go meet his holiness? I've felt a sudden interest take peek~."

"Oh! Of course!" Rose was unmindful of his playful attitude and happily took the lead to escort them to meet Cornello. Leeza shook her head, inwardly questioning why her brother had to dance around rather than just ask her seriously. Having no answer come up, she followed behind them.

**OoOoOoO**

"Are you sure? They're just kids, it's hard to believe that they are state alchemists." The bald and large priest bowed his head in aggravation. His messenger had entered his office to simply inform him of people who had wanted to meet with him. He didn't care for the slightest, wanting to simply be left alone with his thoughts, but hearing who it was ruined his peace.

"Tsk. It doesn't matter how old they are... I've heard that both of their alchemical skills allowed them to achieve their title at young ages, the girl at ten and the boy at twelve...so the rumors were true..."

"Does that mean that the military has heard of our plans?"

"Seems like they have extremely sharp noses in the military..." He rubbed his chin in deep thought, pondering what to do about their unexpected guests.

"Shall we run them out?" His messenger asked him.

"...No. Do that and it could lead to more severe consequences." An idea trickled in his mind just then, one that made him smile. "How about this..._they were never here_...how does that sound?"

The other laughed in a sinister tone. "It will be done as god willed it to be."

**OoOoOoO**

They were led down a long hallway towards a large metallic door, where Cornello was apparently waiting for them. A tanned, dark haired man met them as they approached the church and explained that he would take them to their priest. Besides him, three men dressed in white traded behind, holding long poles with white cloths attached.

Leeza felt strangely uncomfortable being escorted in a tightly and secure manner. She considered the escort was very cautious...as if the men preparing for something up ahead. Rose walked with ease, gleefully embracing the building as if it was her home. However, with each step Leeza took, her heart took an unsteady beat. She intently watched Rose's actions. Was she aware of the rigid ambience, or did she have a part to play? _'No.'_ Rose was only pleased, believing that they were going to be saved by Cornello. _'Calm yourself. There's nothing to be worried about.' _

Just when she put herself at ease, Leeza heard a clicking noise coming from one of their attendants. The sound...it sounded too familiar almost like a gun being refilled with bullets..._'that's not good.' _She firmly kept the emotions in check to prevent anyone from noticing her behavior, but her heart still paced rapidly for her concern for their safety.

She lightly coughed, catching the attention of her brother Al. Her eyes motioned to the suspicious man, hoping that he would get the message. Al cautiously cocked his head to side, not to arouse suspicion and could see that she was referring to the man, but was confused to as to why. He didn't have sharp hearing like she did, so he didn't have any knowledge of a possible gun in his possession. One thing he knew for sure was that his sister was on edge about something, he knew that she never did anything without a good reason. He nodded his head, giving her reassurance that he would be attentive.

They finally reached the door. Their attendant turned around to face them. "The priest is a very busy man. You three are extremely lucky to have been given the opportunity to meet with him," he informed them.

"Sorry about that. We won't take long to inconvenience him," Al politely replied.

"I completely agree. In fact, let's finish this much sooner!" The motion happened much faster than Leeza could have imagined. He abruptly pulled out a gun, the one she heard him assemble earlier. He aimed at the armored Elric and instantly fired. Al's body fell backwards and his head flew further down the hall.

Rose screamed, shocked to see her fellow brother take such a harsh action. The other two siblings couldn't rush to their brother's aid as they were forcefully held back. Ed by two of the white clothed men with the poles keeping him securely against them and immobilized. Leeza had the remaining man harshly hold her hands behind her back and the rod against her torso.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rose screeched. "Why would you shoot him?!"

"These three are heathens Rose. They wanted to trap his holiness."

"His holiness would never allow for this to occur! You-"

"But he _did _allow this!" Rose gasped in horror and clasped her mouth. "His words are the words of god..." the man aimed the gun at Ed's head. "This is the will of god!"

A hand grasped the gun and forced it to face downwards. Everyone excluding the Elrics stood shocked and afraid as the heavy suit of armor had risen from the ground without anyone inside.

"That's a pretty mean god you have there." Al jammed his fist under his chin, sending the man to painfully crash onto the stone floor. The three white robed men gasped and loosened their grips on the other two in horror. Taking advantage, Ed grabbed one of them by their clothes and slammed him to the ground. Leeza rammed her head backwards into the man's head that held her and his grip loosened even more from her hands. She quickly yanked herself free and elbowed him in his gut, causing blood to rush out of his mouth. She kicked the back of his legs, causing him to buckle to his knees and then she punched his head, finally knocking him out.

The last man who had helped keep his brother restrained tried to run away. Luckily, Leeza was close enough to Al's head. She picked it up and tossed it to Ed who threw it at the man and successfully hit the back of his head.

"Strike!" He cheered. Al rushed towards where his head landed and picked it up.

"W...wh..._what is that?!_" Rose was pointing at his empty suit of armor, quivering in fear of what she didn't understand.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Al calmly told her, placing his head back to its proper place.

"B-but….there's _nothing inside_!"

"Well...you could say that this is the price for committing the greatest sin and trespassing on god's domain...my brother, sister and I..."

She looked at the siblings, concern sweeping her thoughts. "You two too?"

Leeza grunted, obviously not comfortable in discussing about that. Ed turned away from her and faced the door in front of them. "Let's change the topic for now..." He requested.

"...though, I guess now your god has shown his true colors, don't you think?" Rose quickly recovered from whatever trance she was in and returned to her old self. "No! It can't be! This all is just a big misunderstanding!"

"After all this you still believe that?" Ed shook his head in disappointment before facing the huge door. His siblings stood beside him, ready to enter and meet Cornello. "Rose," Ed called out, "Do you have what It takes to see the truth?"

Rose didn't have time to respond as she was carefully placed inside of Al, ignored of her shriek. Then, they pushed the doors open and entered the chamber.


End file.
